Zeke and Eli
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Gabriel finds Zeke after Elijah brings him back. He's not impressed at what they've done. Part 2 in 'The Power of Family' series! AU! Zeke's younger!


Gabriel smirked as he sat and watched Elijah goofing around with Zeke. When Elijah had brought him back he had been furious. Not only had his older brother actually killed him, but the youngest had went to the ghost realm to bring him back. The youngling was always doing crazy things and not worrying about the consequences. Then the worst part, Ezekiel (the second youngest angel) was healing Sam when he himself wasn't fully healed. The Winchesters had never seen an angry and he was pretty sure they never wanted to see one again.

The first thing he had done when he returned was sit Elijah down on the bed and told him to stay put, then he went over and healed Sam and pulled Zeke out of him. He wasn't a healer but he was old enough to start the healing process. He shoved Zeke down on the bed next to Elijah and walked back and forth just lecturing the two. They had sat there in silence and just nodded along. He'd sighed and pushed Zeke down with an order to rest and pulled Elijah into a hug with a thank-you. But they were still grounded.

_*** Memory Begin*****_

_Gabriel couldn't believe it, Lucifer had actually killed him. Now he didn't even know where he was and it was really starting to get on his nerves. I mean if his own brother was going to kill him you would think he'd let him go somewhere nice after he was gone. But no, he was stuck in some place that resembled purgatory. _

_He walked around a lot and mostly tried to ignore people. He was grabbed from behind and he tried to pull himself from its grip but it remained strong. He spun around to give the thing a piece of his mind, but the threats died on his lips. For the one holding onto the back of his shirt was none other than the baby angel himself._

_"Elijah what are you doing here?"_

_Elijah shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He closed his mouth and shook his head. Gabriel cupped his face in his hands and whistled under his breath._

_"Eli your burning up! Being here is draining your energy you need to leave!"_

_Elijah shook head and pulled him forward. Gabriel stumbled as he was pulled to be on level with the younger angel._

_"I'm here to bring you back"_

_Gabriel immediately began to protest. Sure Elijah was powerful, but even he had his limits. But the young one wasn't taking no for an answer. He raised a hand and a blue glow started to emit from it. He tried to pull his hand out of Elijah's but the grip was unbreakable. Next thing he knew they were standing in a field somewhere. Gabriel landed on a rock and yelped. He felt it he actually felt it. That meant he was alive. Elijah landed next to him and remained still. _

_Gabriel shook his head and stood up, scooping the small one up with him. He spread his wings and took flight. He flew for a while until he came to a small town. He landed in front of a motel and got a weird feeling. Someones grace, albeit weak, touched his. It diffidently wasn't one of his elder brothers. It could be a younger brother though. HE looked down at the still out child in his arms and huffed._

_"Your lucky I love you"_

_He turned on the spot and walked toward the motel. Following the grace until he came to a stop outside room number 22. He rolled his eyes, obviously he couldn't use his hands, and flashed into the room. He stopped at the sight of Sam laying in the bed all alone. His mind automatically turned to Dean, he usually didn't leave his brother's side especially if he was this bad. Gabriel set the young angel down on the bed and looked at him, like really got a good look at him. He could sympathize with the older Winchester. _

_He walked around them room and did small things, all the while continuing to tap the grace that was coming from somewhere. He closed the curtains again and turned up the heat. He spun around and marched over to Sam's limp form, he knew who was inside him. Elijah chose that moment to awaken and sat up with a start._

_He looked over at his older brother staring down at Sam (and Zeke) his eyes widened in disbelief. He knew. Gabriel knew it was Ezekiel. He jumped off the bed but was shoved back down again. Gabriel now standing in front of him. He snapped at him in enochian and Elijah was forced to stay where he was. He watched as Gabriel marched back over to Sam and thrust his hand into him. It wouldn't harm the human, at least he didn't think it would. Elijah was dimly aware of a car door slamming shut outside and someone jiggling a key in the motel room door. _

_The door swung open and Elijah stared up at the elder Winchester. He watched as his gaze stared back at him and snapped at Gabriel and Sam. HE dropped the bag he was carrying and ran forward._

_"No don't!"_

_But Dean was to slow and Gabriel had already started to pull the angel out of his brother._

_"Ezekiel you let go of him right now! Or so help me! That is an order!"_

_Elijah winced at the command. It wasn't often that Gabriel used his power as an archangel over his younger brothers. There was only certain times when he did, when he was angry at them or when he wanted them to do something important and they refused to. Ezekiel knew he couldn't disobey an order from an archangel and he released his grip on Sam's soul. The brunette teen leaned against his elder brother as soon as he was fully out of Sam's body. Dean rushed forward eyes wide and mouth open in silence. Gabriel waved a hand over Sam's head and the flush in his face immediately started to dissipate._

_"Don't worry he will heal"_

_Dean nodded a silent thanks and sat down by his brother,his eyes continuing to dart between the angels and his brother. Gabriel walked over to the bed and sat Zeke down on it. Waving a hand over the younger angel's chest he knew that the healing process had begun anew. The grace touching his gave a flare and made him smile. _

_Zeke started to come around and Elijah pulled him up into the sitting position. They smirked at each other and Gabriel shook his head. He could remember all the trouble the two had gotten into. Micheal had been at his wit's end with these two. He cleared his throat and they looked up at him. He almost lost his nerve to scold with the bright blue eyes looking up at him. Almost being the key word._

_"Do you two have any idea how much trouble you are in? First you decide to come into father knows where and pull me out. But not only that. No you brought me back to life (a little ungrateful, Elijah muttered to Zeke who chuckled under his breath) no back talk mister! You know how dangerous that is! Then you! You aren't well yourself and decide to heal another being! Are you trying to kill yourself! Do you realize how dangerous these things are. You two are the babies of heaven you can't just put your life on the line for.. For.. You know what just don't do it again"_

_Elijah and Zeke simply stared up at him and nodded. Gabriel rolled his eyes and shoved Ezekiel back down on the bed and pulled Elijah into a hug._

_"And I am grateful little one"_

_Elijah smiled and returned the embrace. Gabriel looked over the shoulder of his baby brother at Zeke who was staring up at him._

_"And as for you. Your on bed rest until I say so got it! Now rest young one gather your strength"_

_Zeke shook his head, ever the stubborn one, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. He shoved Elijah down on the bed and ordered him to rest too. He turned on the T.v and got in between them. H laid there and got comfortable as his baby brothers curled into his sides. HE wrapped his wings around them and they were out like lights. That always worked when they wouldn't sleep._

_"Dean-o quite staring its freaking me out!"_

_** End memory**_

There was silence and Gabriel looked back over at Zeke and Eli. Silence when it came from those two was worse than anything. He turned around and got a cup of water thrown in his face. He jumped of his bench and wiped it out of his eyes. In front of him stood the usual troublemakers. Midnight blue and Burnt orange wings wrapped behind the teen in front of him.

"I'm gonna get you for this!"

And the chase was on.

* * *

Haha I don't know where this came from but I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Should I make another with a different archangel bro? Let me know!


End file.
